


Time Not Tide

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singing, Spabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed overhears Abe singing and can't get his beautiful voice out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Not Tide

It’s a brisk autumn day in Springfield and Joshua Speed is long into the task of unloading new shipments of dried fruit, yarn, and flour. Why they all had to arrive on the same Sunday was beyond him; he had looked forward to a bit of relaxation. With a weary sigh, he lifts the last wooden crate and deposits it onto the growing pile with others of the like and wipes the back of a hand over his brow. And that’s when he hears it.

            Soft, drifting lightly on the air so that the dulcet tones barely met his ears. He stops, holds his breath and listens closely. It’s quiet singing, the origin of which is most assuredly the inside of his own shop. Carefully, Speed moves forward and peeks in the front door, held slightly ajar by a small piece of wood. Lo and behold, there is Abraham behind the counter, standing on the step stool and dusting the glass jars on the upper shelves. And he is singing. Very well. Incredibly well. Spellbound, Speed is drawn closer, the door shifting open just a little more.

_“It's far away I am today_

_From scenes I roamed a boy_

_And long ago the hour, I know_

_I first saw Illinois”_

            Abe moves along, almost dreamlike in his motions, as if his mind is far away. Speed nearly trips over the wood in an effort to get closer.

_“But Time not Tide, not waters wide,_

_Can wean my heart away_

_For ever true it flies to you_

_My own dear Galway Bay”_

            He wonders about Abe’s family and his home in Indiana. The man is usually so quiet about his past that it’s difficult to work any information out of him. Speed creeps inside the door. He edges closer to the counter as Abe continues to sing and his words take on an air of melancholy, twisting into a lonely sadness that makes something in Speed’s chest clench uncomfortably.

_“The blessing of a poor old man_

_Be with you night and day,_

_The blessings of a lonely man_

_Whose heart will soon be clay._

_'Tis all the Heaven I'd ask of God_

_Upon my dying day -_

_My soul to soar for evermore_

_Above you, Galway Bay.”_

            Speed is just behind the oblivious man now and he can’t help himself from saying, “You sing beautifully, Abraham.”

            Said singer unleashes an ungodly shout of fright and wobbles on his step, the glass in his hands shattering on the floor as his arms lash out to catch himself. Speed, startled, puts a steadying hand on Abe’s arm, apologizing as he helps the man down.

            Abe is blushing furiously, “Sorry, I- I’m. Let me just-            

            “I’ll get that-

            They both bend down, their heads colliding painfully in their effort to pick up the broken shards. They try to stand in unison, coming alarming face to face and both staggering back awkwardly. Abe scurries quickly away to fetch the broom and Speed opts to pick up the larger pieces of glass. They pass the rest of the evening in an uncomfortable silence before retiring to their shared room upstairs.

            They lay on cots side by side in the tiny space, the room deathly quiet but Speed can’t sleep. His head has been cluttered up with thoughts and his heart can’t seem to slow down to a normal pace. He thinks about Abe mostly. Well, if he’s honest, Abe entirely. His singing, his movements, his face, his curly hair, his _damn freckles_. He can’t get that sweet expression or the sound of his voice out of his head and he knows it’s a long shot really but…

            “Abe?”

            “Mm?” _He couldn’t sleep either then…_

“Could you sing to me?”

            A short silence. “What?”

            “I can’t sleep. Do me a favor, huh?”

            “I- I don’t know…I don’t think…”

            “It’s okay. If you don’t want to. It’s fine. Sorry.” Speed feels his face heating up and he punches his pillow before burrowing further into it.

            A few moments pass by and Speed is beginning to think that things will be awkward from here on out when Abe’s voice gently parts the silence with an old lullaby.

_“October winds lament_

_Around the castle of Dromore_

_Yet peace is in her lofty halls,_

_My loving treasure store_

_Though autumn leaves may droop and die,_

_A bud of spring are you_

_Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan_

_Hushabye loo, low loo.”_

Speed can hardly believe his own ears and he stays deadly still, as if somehow it will make him continue. Abe does.

 

_“And Holy Mary pitying us_

_To Heaven for grace doth sue_

_Take time to thrive, my ray of hope,_

_In the garden of Dromore_

_Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan_

_Hushabye loo, low loo”_

            He turns around to face Abraham, just barely able to make out the lines of his face in the darkness of the room. His heart thudding uncertainly, Speed reaches a hand out across the gap between them and rests it on Abe’s pillow. Without breaking his song, Abe places a long fingered hand over Speed’s, his thumb lazily stroking in small circles.

_“Take heed, young eaglet, till thy wings_

_Are feathered fit to soar_

_A little rest and then_

_The world is full of work to do_

_A little rest and then_

_The world is full of work to do_

_Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan_

_Hushabye loo, low loo”_

            The last words trail off and fade, soon taken over by deep breathing and the stillness of Abe’s hand over Speed’s. After a moment’s trepidation, Speed leans over his friend and places a soft kiss on his high cheekbone. Speed lies down and Abe smiles contentedly in his sleep.


End file.
